Sous les oliviers
by Phareytasses
Summary: Bella et Emmet, frère et soeur, sont deux parisiens qui décrochent leur crédit pour ouvrir un restaurant en plein New York. Une nouvelle vie commence, une vie de rebondissements, et de rencontres... E/B.
1. Partir

**Coucou à tous, et toutes. Je me lance dans un projet fou à mon tour, écrire un tout petit bout de quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune prétention, bien évidemment. A force de lire vos jolies histoires, moi aussi j'ai eu envie de partager quelque chose. Les perso ne sont pas les miens, je les laisse juste voyager dans mon imagination. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

**Chapitre 1 : Partir.**

- Eh merde ! M'exclamais-je. Je venais de rater la cuisson de mon magret de Canard au Miel, alors que je m'attelais aux fourneaux de mon restaurant, un samedi soir à 21H30.

- Laisse moi faire Bella, me dit Emmet, mon frère, qui était mon second.

Je n'étais pas très habile de mes mains, j'étais même certainement une des filles les plus maladroites de la capitale, mais s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle j'excellais, c'était la cuisine. Elle avait toujours été une passion pour moi, un mode d'expression qui me rendait libre. Je pouvais créer, imaginer, associer des saveurs, donner du plaisir aux gens. Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de voir mes clients se délecter de la nourriture qui leur était servie dans mon établissement. Ou plutôt, dans notre établissement à mon frère et à moi. Mais ce soir, pour autant, tout était différent. Il s'agissait de cuisiner pour des gens très important, et de les convaincre de nous allouer un bon crédit pour notre nouveau projet : un nouveau restaurant à New York. Notre restaurant actuel, au cœur de la capitale française marchait très bien, ce n'étaient pas le fruit de nos recettes qui devait nous faire peur. Mais pourtant nos créanciers voulaient se rendre compte par eux même de ce à quoi ils nous aidaient à nous engager. Un restaurant dans la grosse pomme était un gros investissement, mais qui pouvait se révéler être un pari gagnant pour eux. C'était ce pourquoi nous devions les épater ce soir. J'avais donc choisit de leur servir un menu simple, parfois novateur qui pourrait les faire accrocher. Nous avions bien entendu commencé le repas par des cocktails fait par notre serveur, des cocktails divins dont lui seul avait la recette. Il nous accompagnait depuis le début de l'aventure, nous lui devions probablement beaucoup. Ceux ci étaient accompagné d'entremets divers et variés qu'ils avaient apparemment eu l'air d'apprécier. Enfin, le repas avait réellement commencé. Le foi gras d'Emmet était un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur de tout l'hexagone. Il avait été accompagné de sa traditionnelle confiture de coin, réalisée par mes soins, ainsi que d'une salade. Le repas se prolongeait avec un magret de canard au miel baigné au milieu de son risotto. Le dessert annonçait une avalanche de chocolat présenté sous toutes ses formes.  
Nous étions donc en cuisine à préparer le magret, mais j'étais tendue, si bien que je n'étais pas capable de cuisiner correctement. Je pris donc la décision de laisser Emmet finir le plat principal, pour ne rien gâcher de ce plat délicieux.

Emmet et moi étions frère sœur. La mort précoce de notre mère nous ayant probablement largement rapprochés plus que nécessaire. Notre père Charlie, était inspecteur de police dans le 14e arrondissement parisien. Nous vivions une vie relativement paisible, au rythme du restaurant. Ce même restaurant avait appartenu à notre mère des années plus tôt. Naturellement Emmet et moi avions formulé le vœu de le reprendre aux côtés de notre tante Sue, qui épaulait notre père depuis l'accident qui avait coûté la vie de ma mère. Pourtant, il avait fallut redresser la situation pire que catastrophique du restaurant, et je m'étais sentie vivante en redonnant vie à ce lieu. Cela faisait à présent 3 ans que tout allait pour le mieux, et que nous réalisions chaque mois un très bon chiffre d'affaire. J'aimais ma vie, mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de me lancer un nouveau défi, j'avais besoin de plus. Et Emmet paraissait prêt à s'engager dans quelque chose de nouveau également. C'est pour cela que la vie nous avait emmené à vouloir ouvrir un nouveau restaurant, dans un nouveau pays, une nouvelle ville, un nouveau défi.

- Merci. Lui-mumurais-je.

Je me rendais en salle pour voir si tout allait pour le mieux, non sans retirer mon tablier et me regarder un instant dans la glace. Je n'étais pas particulièrement coquette pour autant, mais faire bonne impression ce soir semblait nécessaire. J'arrivai en salle, et je constatai que la bonne humeur se lisait sur les 8 visages de nos juges d'un soir. L'un deux remarqua ma présence et me gratifia d'un sourire, ce que je considérai comme un feu vert pour m'approcher et aller prendre la température de la soirée en personne.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! S'exclama l'homme qui m'avait sourit un instant auparavant.

- Monsieur Descloux, messieurs. Commençai-je. Le repas vous plaît il ?

- Parfait ! C'est vraiment délicieux. Me répondit un homme assis sur la droite. Tous les autres acquiescèrent, et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas messieurs. Leur dis-je en m'éloignant de leur table après les avoir gratifié d'un sourire.

Je revins en cuisine, et Emmet semblait crispé.

- Ca va Emmet, ils sont bien apparemment.

Celui ci se détendit, mais resta néanmoins concentré sur l'art qu'il pratiquait. Il termina et envoya les assiettes en salle. Le reste de la soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Nous étions heureux du travail que nous avions fourni ce soir, en espérant que celui ci soit récompensé. Nous n'aurions pas de nouvelles avant le lendemain, alors je décidai de rentrer, et de me glisser dans mes draps après avoir pris une longue douche chaude, et je sombrai relativement rapidement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, j'évitai de penser à ce coup de fil que mon frère et moi attendions impatiemment. Nous avions un bel emplacement au cœur de New York, nous avions contacté préalablement les acheteurs, il ne nous restait plus que l'accord définitif de la banque soit approuvé pour nous lancer dans l'aventure. J'habitais dans un appartement relativement confortable avec mon frère, en plein cœur de la plus belle ville du monde. Si notre projet était accepté, j'allais rejoindre en première les lieux, tandis qu'Emmet me rejoindrais quelques semaines plus tard. Je devais mettre sur pieds notre projet, tandis que lui passerait en douceur le relais définitif à Sue ainsi qu'à sa meilleure amie, Carmen.  
Je m'apprêtais à me servir un café noir, lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Emmet arriva en courant dans le salon, et me regarda longuement. Alors je pris le combiné, et d'une voix mal assurée je réussis à dire.

- Allo ?

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

- C'est bien moi.

- Bonjour, monsieur Descloux, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, j'attendais votre appel.

- D'accord. Il ne sert à rien de vous faire attendre plus que cela, nous avons largement abusé de votre patience ces derniers jours.

Je ne répondis rien.

- Je voulais vous dire, poursuivit il, que votre projet nous emballe réellement, et que nous souhaitions vous aider à le réaliser… Nous nous engageons avec vous dans l'aventure.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je partais pour New York. J'allais enfin revoir Alice, j'allais oublier Jacob. J'allais vivre loin d'ici. Une nouvelle vie commençait. Ma nouvelle vie commençait, j'étais impatiente.

__________

**Je l'accorde, le premier chapitre est relativement court, mais ce n'est qu'une amorçe. J'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour me lancer ou non, dans l'écriture de la suite. Je suis complètement ouverte à toute critique. **

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.  
Mélanie. **


	2. Revivre à New York

**Vous aurez bien évidemment compris que le nom de ce chapitre est une référence à l'histoire de Magda88 que je vous conseille expressément de lire. Je pourrais me tarir d'éloge également au sujet de Sherazade, Titouff19, Mel77270, Clair-de-lune25, louise malone et autres, mais le plus simple est que vous regardiez mes fics et auteur(e)s préféré(e)s, ce sera mieux. Je poursuis l'écriture peu à peu, mais je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je publierai, ou même j'écrirai. J'ai peur que mes chapitres soient toujours un peu courts, rappelez vous qu'il s'agit d'une première. Et je suis ouverte à tous conseils, toutes pistes, toutes idées bien évidemment.  
Bonne lecture à toute (je crois qu'il faut arrêter de se leurrer, aucun garçon ne vient, ou du moins aucun de souhaite se manifester, quel dommage)**

**Chapitre 2 : Revivre à New York**

Mon avion venait d'atterrir à l'aéroport JFK de NYC. Je me sentais toute excitée à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait. Je sortais de l'avion non sans mal, et je me dirigeai, après avoir récupéré mes valises, vers le hall d'entrée quand une voix qui m'interpellait me transperça les entrailles.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Oh mon dieu, je n'y croyais pas. Elle était là, en chair et en os devant moi. Alors la voix reprit de plus belle.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Me criai Alice tout en m'étouffant contre elle. Alice faisait pourtant dix bons centimètres de moins que moi, pour autant, ma meilleure amie avait une énergie débordante, et elle m'empêchait presque de respirer tant elle me serrait fort.

- Bella, c'est si bon de te revoir. Poursuivit elle moins fort. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Toutes ces années sans toi à mes côtés. Oh, ma Bella.

- Alice, tu m'as tellement manqué aussi. Lui répondis-je dans mon anglais le plus parfait.

J'étais française, mais ma mère était américaine. Elle avait rencontré Charlie lors d'un voyage en Europe, et ceux ci ne s'étaient jamais plus quittés, jusqu'à l'accident qui l'avait emporté une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Alors Charlie avait décidé qu'Emmet et moi devions parler la langue de Shakespeare, comme pour nous laisser imprégner au maximum de cette mère qui ne serait plus et c'est pour cela que la sœur de ma mère, Sue, nous parlait alors anglais quotidiennement. Et c'était également pour cela que l'été de mes 14 ans, j'étais partie vivre chez les Cullen, à NYC. Carmen Cullen, la meilleure amie de ma tante Sue, avait été aussi celle de ma mère Renée. Ces trois là étaient tout bonnement inséparables. Lorsque la mort de ma mère nous avait tous frappés, Sue et Carmen s'étaient rapprochées comme jamais, et les deux femmes étaient venues vivre avec nous à Paris, pour aider Charlie. Avec le temps, elles étaient restées avec nous, s'étant largement accoutumées à la vie française. Lorsque je quittais le collège, j'allais donc passer un an de ma vie chez les Cullen, Esmée étant la sœur de Carmen. J'y avais passé une année magnifique, ou tout m'avait semblé plus léger. Je m'étais faite à la vie New Yorkaise très vite, et c'était non sans regrets que j'étais rentrée en France. Là bas j'avais tout vu en plus grand, plus vite, plus tout… Ma famille m'avait manqué, mais les Cullen s'étaient montrés d'une gentillesse sans pareille. Puis il y avait eu Alice. Alice était la cadette Cullen, et elle était rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie. Nous étions alors inséparables. Pourtant, elle ne me ressemblait pas du tout. J'étais réservée alors qu'elle était extravertie, et le mot était même faible pour qualifier Alice, j'étais réfléchie alors qu'elle était impulsive. Enfin bon, nous nous complétions très bien, j'étais sa sagesse tandis qu'elle devenait la personne qui animait la passion en moi qui s'était perdue avec la perte de ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas oublier Alice. C'est pour quoi elle était elle même venue vivre un an à Paris juste un mois après mon départ. Là encore, nous nous étions rapprochées. Il n'y avait rien de ma vie qui lui était étranger. Elle était ma sœur, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, elle était Alice. Puis était venu le temps pour elle de rentrer. Cela avait été déchirant. La voir partir, m'en séparer, l'épreuve avait été encore plus difficile que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Je terminais mon cursus scolaire en France, tandis qu'elle intégrait une école réputée de design à New York. Mais la séparation n'avait pas été longue. Chaque été depuis lors, Alice était revenue à Paris. Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner du restaurant, alors c'était elle qui venait, et elle profiter pour faire du lèche vitrine dans la ville de la haute couture mondiale. Ces laps de temps étaient malheureusement très courts, mais nous profitions de ce que la vie nous offrait. Alors lorsqu'il avait été question de m'installer à NYC, l'évidence était elle que je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde.

J'étais alors dans ce hall d'aéroport, prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, et prête à renouer avec cette partie de moi même qui semblait éteinte une fois loin d'Alice Cullen.

J'enlaçais affectueusement Jasper, alors qu'il me lançait un « Bella, tu m'avais manqué » et plaçais un doux baiser sur ma tempe. Jasper et moi étions sortis ensemble quelques temps lors de mon séjour à NYC, c'était l'un des amis d'Alice. C'est alors que je réalisais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

- Alice, tu.. vous.. enfin tu vois.. tu aurais pu me le dire tout de même !

Un sourire timide naissait que je ne lui connaissais pas naissait sur le visage de mon amie. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants, alors je la serrais dans mes bras et leur disais à tous les deux.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, et ce du plus profond de mon cœur.

- Oh merci Bella, merci merci. Me dit elle en m'étouffant une nouvelle fois.

Je souriais niaisement, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Nous chargions la voiture de mes valises, et nous étions en route pour le cœur de la grosse pomme, nous nous rendions dans l'appartement d'Alice, avec laquelle j'allais habiter dans un premier temps.

**Je suis consciente que mes chapitres sont très courts, mais je n'ai pas énormément de temps, et aussi, je ne suis pas à l'aise encore tout à fait. Si vous avez des idées, je suis opé.**

**Merci pour vos gentils messages, je compte y répondre cet aprem. **

**Mélanie**


End file.
